


El chico del apartamento 512

by avellanna



Series: 80's-90's songs party fic [español] [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on Selena Quintanilla song, Love Letters, M/M, Song fic, Vecinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellanna/pseuds/avellanna
Summary: Louis tiene un enamoramiento por el chico del piso de enfrente, el 5-12 como suele llamarlo, le gusta tanto que ha comenzado a escribir todo lo que le hace sentir en cartas que nunca verán la luz.Canción: El chico del apartamento 512Artista: SelenaAño: 1994





	El chico del apartamento 512

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte de una serie de fics inspirados en canciones en español de los 80's-90's porque era necesario.
> 
> Tengo una playlist en spotify conforme vaya agregando historias.  
[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4RSsg8WeHuoMLYElyydGLL)

—Hola, Lou —el saludo entusiasta de Brendan detiene al joven en cuanto cruza el pasillo en dirección a su piso, sus ojos se cierran fuertemente y puede escuchar la risa disimulada de Zayn y Liam detrás de él.

Toma un respiro y se llena de toda la paciencia que su examen le dejó y voltea lo más grácilmente que puede hacia su vecino, le da una sonrisa, lo más sincera que puede y levanta la mano.

—Brendan —es todo lo que Louis dice, pero antes de que pueda huir o decir otra cosa el chico se acerca con la sonrisa más grande que tiene y lo abraza.

La sorpresa hace que aspire con fuerza y el aroma de su vecino inunda por completo su nariz, Louis retiene las náuseas, ganas le sobran de decirle que se dé una ducha luego de sus entrenamientos de basquetbol, sin embargo lo que menos quiere es hacer sentir mal al joven, así que solo aguanta la respiración y se aleja lo más rápido que puede.

—Te gustaría pasar por mi casa, mamá hizo galletas —dice, ilusionado.

—Lo siento, tenemos trabajo —Louis apunta a Liam y Zayn, a quien Brendan ha ignorado todo el rato, el chico abre mucho los ojos y sus mejillas comienzan a ponerse rojas dándose cuenta de su error.

—Tal vez la siguiente —dice Zayn entre risas mientas camina detrás de sus amigos en dirección al piso de su amigo.

Las carcajadas estallan en cuanto la puerta del apartamento se cierra tras ellos, Liam y Zayn se desternillan contra las paredes de su casa, mientras Louis intenta alejar el asqueroso aroma a sudor de su vecinito. Parece un chiste, sin falta cada martes Brendan aparece en su pasillo con su uniforme deportivo y busca abrazarlo a como dé lugar.

Odia los martes.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad al niño —le dice Zayn una vez le es posible hilar más de tres palabras sin volver a reír—. Es persistente.

—Y su mamá te prepararía galletas —termina Liam, volviendo a provocar la risa de Zayn, Louis no puede evitar lo estúpido que parece todo y también ríe.

—Idiotas.

La tarde sigue sin ningún contratiempo, Louis agradece que el asunto de Brendan esté zanjado, unas horas más tarde, mientras Liam y Zayn juegan su turno de _Call of Duty_, el timbre suena y Louis con pereza deja su lugar en el piso y camina hasta el interfono del lugar, descolgándolo.

—Pizza —anuncia el repartidor a través del interfono.

—Oh, sí, en seguida abro.

Su estómago cruje ante la idea del pepperoni, desbloquea el acceso de entrada y hace un solo intento de atraer la atención de sus amigos, sin éxito, llega a la puerta y espera.

En el pasillo hace calor, el clima lleva descompuesto un mes y el casero no tiene intenciones de arreglarlo pronto, Louis mira su camiseta la mancha que consiguió esa mañana gracias al estúpido de Liam.

El timbre del ascensor se escucha y Louis se irgue comenzando a buscar su cartera, el joven repartidor le sonríe desde el final del pasillo y Louis imita el gesto, paga y espera un segundo mientras observa al chico desaparecer tras las puertas plegables.

La puerta del cinco doce, como suelen llamarlo, se abre, el corazón de Louis comienza a palpitar y su respiración se acelera, manos sudan y comienza a jugar con ellas mientras aguarda.

Su guapo vecino sale agitando el cabello entre sus manos, es precioso.

—Hey —dice Harry cuando se percata de la presencia de Louis, sus bonitos ojos resplandecen en la escasa luz que se cuela por la ventana al final del pasillo, sus labios se curvean regalándole una sonrisa de esas que muestran sus margarita que inspiran montones de hojas tachadas que esconde en su habitación.

Quiere besarlo.

—Hola —dice en un hilo de voz cuando el entrecejo del chico forma y la caja de pizza entre sus manos comienza a lastimarlo debido a la presión—. Pedí pizza —escupen sus labios, como si no fuese evidente.

Harry ríe, parece divertido, hace el amago de decir algo, pero se arrepiente en el último segundo y sacude su cabeza.

—Debo irme, nos vemos, Lou. —Se despide Harry y se va, dejando a Louis con el corazón desbocado y el recuerdo de su gruesa voz pronunciado su nombre.

—¿La pizza incluye tu saliva? —la voz de Liam interrumpe sus pensamientos, logrando sobresaltarlo.

—¡Mierda, Liam!

Salta, golpeándose contra la pared, la cabeza de su amigo se asoma y trae esa mirada que dice «sé lo que está pasando», a Louis le gustaría hacer un agujero en el piso y esconder su cabeza hasta que todos desaparezcan y dejen de intentar avergonzarlo.

—¿Vas a usar la caja para escribirle tus poemas diarios?

Zayn aparece justo detrás de Liam con su sonrisa sabionda plasmada en su bonita cara, quiere golpearlo. A ambos en realidad. No lo hace sin embargo, Zayn es el cocinero oficial en el piso y Liam es bueno consiguiendo bebidas gratis en los bares. Los necesita.

—No le escribo poemas —susurra, la vergüenza invadiéndolo, el calor sube por sus mejillas, seguramente tiñéndolas de rojo, baja la cabeza prestando especial atención a la caja de pizza y logrando pasar entre sus amigos hace su camino hasta la sala de estar, esperando que el tema quede olvidado.

Zayn y Liam simplemente ríen a su espalda, pero para fortuna de Louis ninguno vuelve a mencionar los poemas y van directo a la caja de pizza. Lo cierto es que sí escribe cosas sobre su vecino, no son poemas propiamente hablando, cartas es una mejor descripción, tampoco son diarias «como si la universidad me lo permitiera», piensa mientras inspecciona un trozo de pizza.

** _Si tan solo fueras consiente lo una simple palabra de tu boca causa en todo mi ser, pero no lo haces y me temo que nunca lo harás._ **

♡♡♡

El jueves por la noche Louis vuelve a su piso luego de su turno en la tienda de libros, todo lo que quiere es llegar a su casa y finalmente terminar los proyectos que todavía tiene pendientes. Va distraído cuando la puerta del elevador que espera se abre, así que no se da cuenta que Robert, el anciano del apartamento del piso debajo del suyo, sale del ascensor; el hombre es desagradable, odia como su mirada lasciva le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que se encuentran.

—Hola, _lindo_. —Escucha la voz irritante del viejo.

Un escalofrío cruza la espalda de Louis, su forma de hablar siempre lo pone incómodo, el flirteo descarado del hombre en ocasiones roza en el acoso y le es difícil pasarlo por alto, sobre todo cuando el otro se esfuerza por llevarlo a su apartamento.

—_Robert_ —dice rápido, sube al ascensor, esquivando el brazo que su vecino ha colocado entre la puerta y él, se apura a presionar el botón, esperando que sea suficientemente rápido para no volver a ver el repulsivo rostro hinchado y con arrugas del viejo.

—Deberías venir a mi lugar, tengo cerveza, podríamos pasarla bien —lo invita, arrastrando la voz, provocando en Louis otra ola de escalofríos.

—Todavía tengo tarea, Robert —dice, poniendo su mejor cara—, en otra ocasión será.

Deja salir el aliento cuando se siente seguro en las inmediaciones de la pequeña cabina metálica, las puertas se cierran lentamente, pero lo siente como una victoria al darse cuenta que Robert camina hacia la calle, Louis cierra los ojos y se recarga en la pared posterior tarareando la música del elevador sin prestar atención a nada.

_«Ugh». _

El ruido devuelve a Louis a la Tierra, sus ojos se abren con asombro al darse cuenta que hay una mano entre la pequeña rendija que ha quedado en la puerta, evitando que se cierre, su estómago da un vuelco imaginando todas las cosas horrible que podrían pasar si Robert se queda atrapado con él, «qué imbécil», piensa, por permitirse bajar la guardia.

Tiene toda la intención de bajar de ascensor en cuanto esté seguro que su cuerpo puede caber por las puertas, sin embargo sus ideas se borran al instante que unos ojos verdes y rizos alborotados se asoman, sonriéndole.

En ese momento ve las manos que detienen las puertas, ríe por lo tonto que ha sido, el pánico se desvanece y en su lugar esa extraña sensación de emoción y anhelo le llenan el estómago, Louis se mira de reojo en el espejo, rogando por lucir decente, solo estuvo vendiendo libros, pero nunca se está seguro cuando alguien tan atractivo y lindo como Harry queda atrapado contigo en el elevador.

—¡Lou! —Harry arrastra las palabras, sin embargo, a diferencia de Robert, la voz lenta y gruesa del chico hace que un zoológico completo atraviese su estómago, sus mejillas se ponen rojas al instante, lo sabe por el perfecto reflejo que se proyecta en la pared del ascensor—. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

La sonrisa involuntaria que se escapa de los labios de Louis la mención de Harry, la emoción lo atraviesa al darse cuenta que el chico conoce de su trabajo, es patético, lo sabe, pero le es imposible controlarse, todas las ilusiones que tiene de vez en cuando sobre Harry y él siendo amigos, y más que amigos, y luego, tal vez, esposos lo inundan. El chico frente a él sonríe esperando una respuesta y Louis tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no exhibirse justo ahí y ponerse en ridículo.

—Tranquilo —dice, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que aún tiene—, aunque de esa forma puedo hacer mis tareas —agrega solo por matar el silencio y no terminar confesando que sus jeans rotos con esas botas gastadas son sus favoritas.

—Me encantaría tener ese tiempo. —Sonríe el chico mientras sacude la cabeza, lo extraño es que sus ojos nunca abandonan los de Louis, eso provoca que su corazón se acelere más —. Siendo niñero es imposible bajar la guardia.

«Seguro te aman», piensa Louis.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Harry.

«Mierda», ¿acaso lo dijo en voz alta?

—¿Vienes de allá?

Es la estúpida pregunta que hace para cubrir su desliz.

—No —Harry titubea antes de contestar—. Mi hermana se gradúa y le buscaba un regalo... —Ríe, es el sonido más hermoso que existe, a Louis le gustaría poder encapsularlo y escucharlo en bucle el resto de su vida—. Trabajas en una librería de segunda, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Gemma ansia tener una colección de autores clásicos en ediciones viejas, tengo una lista… —dice Harry, quitándose la mochila, en ese momento el timbre del elevador suena y las puertas se abre.

Louis da un paso, pero luego retrocede observando la confusión del otro chico, su cerebro parece congelarse y ninguno hace algún movimiento hasta que las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, el instinto de Louis detiene las placas metálicas y ambos bajan entre risas nerviosas y mejillas teñidas de rojo, Harry parece un angelito. Uno muy sexy.

Se miran otro instante antes de que las alarma en la cabeza de Louis se enciendan y decida cortar el momento.

—¿Querías mostrarte algo? —tartamudea, apartando los ojos del otro.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí, lo siento. —Harry ríe, todavía con las mejillas arreboladas, regresa la atención a su pulcra mochila negra y saca un papel—. Gemms tiene una lista, ¿crees que pueda encontrar algo en tu librería?

—No es mi librería. —Ríe Louis—. Pero puedo verificarlo por ti, si lo deseas.

—Sería fantástico, Louis, ahora debo irme, estoy un poco retrasado.

Louis lo mira cruzar el pasillo hasta la puerta del 5-12 y se queda ahí durante algunos segundos, o minutos tal vez, no tiene una razón para irse ni quedarse, solo está Harry y su hermoso ser. Entonces una idea llega y corre a su piso directamente a su libreta de cartas para «alguien especial», dejando sus pendientes olvidados, al menos esa noche.

** _Mi reflejo en tus ojos, el calor de tu cuerpo, tus dedos rozando los míos, el aire se escapa de mi cuerpo. _ **

** _El tiempo se detiene, pareciese que nada nos separa, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos estamos tan lejos, quizá más que antes. _ **

** _Tú te apartas y yo me alejo, el cielo cae, pero tú te llevas las estrellas contigo y me dejas perdido en la oscuridad de la noche._ **

♡♡♡

—¿Dudo que la caja fuera necesaria? —le dice Zayn cuando atraviesan el pasillo desde el elevador y se detienen frente a la puerta del lindo vecino—. Creí que era un regalo para su hermana.

—Cierra la boca, Zee. —Louis revisa una vez más que no haya una mancha de sopa en su ropa ni que sus tenis tengan atorado un pedazo de papel antes de tocar la puerta.

La espera parece eterna, Louis observa detenidamente la pintura la puerta y presta particular atención a los roces donde el cerrojo roza la madera, imagina a Harry y sus grandes manos tomar con delicadeza la llave todas las noches al abrir su casa. O la hermosa sonrisa que le brinda a todos los que se cruzan en su camino.

El clic de la cerradura se escucha y Louis se sobresalta, Zayn también se pone alerta, ninguno parece respirar hasta que la puerta se abre por completo, revelando a un chico rubio con el cabello despeinado y ojos de un azul claro que pestañea innumerables veces antes de enfocar a los intrusos.

—Hola —dice, arrastrando la voz.

Louis quiere ignora la punzada que da su estómago al imaginar al joven en la cama de Harry, porque el chico rizado vive solo, no lo ha vigilado, solo es observador. Definitivamente el joven de acento extranjero no es su _roomie_, «¿y si es otra cosa?», el pensamiento asalta a Louis, pero antes de darle tiempo de analizar la situación su amigo, de quien se había olvidado, habla.

—¿Ni… iall? —Zayn tartamudea a su lado—. No me conoces, lo siento, te he visto… —Comienza a divagar, solo evidenciando ante Louis que está nervioso, eso llama toda su atención y deja de pensar en su propia miseria—. En el club de viernes, es… me gusta escucharte… ah, ¡escucharlos! Son fantásticos, Eres muy talentoso.

Los balbuceos de su amigo hacen que Louis recobre la compostura y sea capaz de respirar tranquilamente sin miedo a perder la cabeza por el chico bonito en el piso de _su_ Harry.

—Hey, ¿de verdad lo crees? —dice el rubio, repentinamente despabilado, Louis cree detectar un ligero rubor en el chico, pero puede deberse al calor de la noche o tal vez a la emoción que parece embargarle al saber que tiene un admirador. Zayn asiente sin mirar directamente al tal _Ni-iall_—. Gracias, amigo, deberías hablarme la siguiente vez.

Su amigo solo asiente, tratando de ocultar el rubor que aparece en su rostro detrás de su mano, Louis entrecierra los ojos, todo el asunto del club, el rubio y los repentinos nervios son información nueva para él, sin embargo no es el momento de cuestionar nada, tiene un asunto propio que resolver.

—Mmm, ¿hola? —interrumpe Louis el extraño momento previo—, soy Louis, ah, ¿está Harry?

La atención del tal Ni-iall se posa rápidamente en Louis, hay un silencio que se extiende por casi un segundo, casi puede palpar la respiración de los tres, imagina las partículas volando alrededor de ellos formando pequeñas volutas de polvo alrededor del marco de la puerta.

—Hazz no está —finalmente responde el rubio, su rostro ha adquirido una sonrisa extraña, que hace a Louis querer ocultarse en cualquier lugar para evitar los penetrantes ojos azules—, pero con gusto le daré tu recado, o puedes quedarte a esperarlo. Los dos. —Rápidamente se asegura de incluir a Zayn.

Se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que su amigo le clava el codo en las costillas y lo obliga a entregar la caja con las ediciones viejas de libros que encontró en la librería donde trabaja.

—¡Gracias! —Alcanza a decir cuando es consciente que su amigo lo arrastra hasta su propio piso.

Una vez adentro de su hogar ninguno de los dos hablan del tema —o de alguna otra cosa—, Zayn parece estar demasiado distraído para mantener más de tres palabras y Louis repasa una y otra vez las posibilidades de que ese chico estuviese tan tarde en casa de Harry.

«¿Acaso será su novio? ¿Harry siquiera es gay? Y si lo fuera ¿Louis tiene alguna oportunidad?», esa noche se duerme pensando en todas las posibles respuestas, sin embargo la negativa es una constante que a Louis lo pone triste.

** _Las luces se desvanecen y todo se mezcla como un lienzo de acuarelas, poco a poco es oscuridad y la noche clama mi presencia. Las voces vuelven, parecen provenir de todas partes. ¿Es acaso en la acera? O ¿tal vez un vecino ruidoso? No. Soy yo._ **

** _Es mi cabeza clamando por hablarte, queriendo cantarte y decirte que todo es nuevo para mí, que es imposible luchar contra todo lo que me haces sentir. Cuando te veo, está. Cuando te escucho está. Cuando simplemente te pienso está. Quisiera tener el valor de tocar a tu puerta y dejarlo salir._ **

** _Quizás un día lo sea._ **

** **

♡♡♡

_«Gracias, Lou»._

Hay una nota en su puerta el sábado por la tarde al volver de su turno de medio tiempo, los trazos parecen cuidadosamente hechos y el corazón de Louis late con fuerza al ver la pequeña H en la esquina del papel, la sonrisa tonta que hace solo es una prueba más que está más que perdido.

Entra a su piso y entre los tarareos de canciones de amor que jamás le dedicarán —ni dedicará—, prepara la cena para dos, suspira al pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que su compañero esa noche fuese su vecino en lugar de Zayn.

A pesar del pensamiento no deja que eso lo afecté y continúa cocinando. Una hora media después, se encuentra en el sofá esperando a su amigo mientras lee un cómic viejo de _Ant-Man_, la puerta se abre y un sonriente Zayn cruza el umbral y sin previo aviso se echa sobre él y lo abraza, haciendo que pierda el cómic.

—¿Te dieron un aumento? —pregunta Louis, extrañado cuando la fuerza de su amigo se reduce lo suficiente para permitirle a hablar.

—Idiota. —Zayn lo suelta y se acomoda junto a Louis—. No, es mejor, ¿recuerdas al chico bonito que estaba en casa de tu vecino?

—El tal Ni-iall que es muy talentoso. —Louis no puede evitar provocar a su amigos, sobre todo cuando ha evadido el tema desde el incidente con el chico.

—Su nombre es Niall y… —dice, hablando bajo y despacio, alarga el momento hasta que Louis no puede más y golpea su costado, apurándolo—. Auch, tranquilízate, anoche fui con Liam a la reunión del club de Niall y platicamos, yo platiqué con él mientras Liam coqueteaba con una chica.

La sonrisa que tiene Zayn hace que Louis sonría también, el chico es reservado en muchos aspectos, pero sus movimientos y expresiones siempre lo delatan, Louis ha aprendido a leerlo con el tiempo y aunque la mención del joven rubio lo pone un poco alerta le gusta ver a su amigo bajando la guardia, al menos un rato.

—¿Te va a demandar por acoso?

—Si vuelves a interrumpir no te diré nada —asegura Zayn usando su voz seria, la risa de Louis amenaza con salir, pero se contiene y le pide a su amigo que continúe—. La buena noticia es que solo son amigos y no está interesado.

—¿Le preguntaste, idiota?

De un momento a otro la preocupación se acumula en el estómago de Louis, imagina los posibles escenarios en los que Harry pueda burlase de él una vez que si amigo Niall lo delate.

¡Matará a Zayn!

—¡No! O sea, no te mencioné —balbucea su compañero de piso—, lo invité a salir y bueno, lo demás fluyó.

—Oh, Zee, eso es fabuloso. —Se corta Louis, mirando a su amigo, su cuerpo relajándose así de rápido como se había tensado—. ¿Aceptó, verdad?

—Lo hizo.

Las mejillas de Zayn se colorean de un bonito tono rojizo, sus ojos brillan y se muerde los labios, la imagen de su amigo le provoca ternura, pocas veces el chico se permite ser tan vulnerable y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que mostró interés real en alguien, y si bien ninguno conoce bien al chico en cuestión, que sea amigo de Harry le da toda la confianza que necesita.

Si piensa un segundo en que la realidad es que tampoco conoce a su vecino, su ánimo decaerá y su sábado ha sido muy bueno para empañarlo por el fracaso que es su vida amorosa.

—Estoy feliz por ti —dice Louis, permitiendo que su voz se vuelva suave, porque de verdad lo siente.

—¿Entonces hablarás con el chico del cinco doce? —Zayn lo regresa de las nubes—. ¿Seguro tienes una oportunidad?

—Que tu cita no esté interesado no significa que Harry esté disponible —retruca Louis—, o interesado.

—Sería un idiota si no.

Su amigo le pone una mano en el hombro y a Louis le gustaría abrazarlo, lo haría sino supiera que su papel de «no me interesa Harry», no corre peligro, así que solo ladea la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Gracias, pero ni siquiera sé si le interesan los chicos —Louis suspira, espera que en esa simple acción deje escapar todas inseguridades que su vecino le provoca, pero lastimosamente, eso no sucede.

—Lou, tal vez me equivoque, pero su cara habla por él cuando te ve —dice Zayn solemnemente—, creo que es muy probable que esté interesado.

—¿Por qué jamás habías dicho algo? —Louis no quiere echar a volar su imaginación o sus expectativas, pero es tan iluso que cualquier señal de optimismo lo hacen imaginar cientos de universos en donde Harry y él están enamorados.

—Te vuelves loco cuando mencionamos los poemas, estaba dándote tu espacio —dice su amigo y a Louis se le calienta el pecho y las ganas de abrazarlo lo invaden, pero se contiene porque sabe que podría estar cruzando un límite—. ¿Lo harás?

—Tal vez.

** _El tiempo se consume cada vez con más velocidad y lo único constante pareces ser tú. Tus hermosos ojos verdes brillando a través de las bruma de la noche y tu sonrisa que me persigue día y noche en mis sueños, y cuando está presente solo parece gritar «¡quédate!»._ **

** _Quiero hacerlo._ **

** _Cada noche trato de darme el valor suficiente para hacerte saber que me gustas, pero también cada noche desisto presa del miedo a tu rechazo, sin embargo no puedo más, esto que me haces sentir crece cada día un poquito más y ya no quiero guardarlo. No puedo._ **

** _Al fin me di cuenta que esto no cambiará y, que la única forma de controlarlo es siendo honesto. Tengo que decirte cuánto me gustas, olvidando un instante si puedes o no corresponderme._ **

** _Al final del día la respuesta no importa, porque mientras lo siga guardando no me puedo avanzar, no me lo permites, incluso aunque no lo sepas hay un obstáculo impidiéndome seguir mi camino, solo espero que sea cual sea tu respuesta, yo pueda continuar mi camino._ **

** _Espero de corazón que quieras estar en él._ **

♡♡♡

Las horas parecen ir rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí y luego tan lento como la oruga en espera de convertirse en mariposa, el día es cálido, hay algunas nubes comenzando a congregarse en el cielo recordando que el verano está cerca.

El _«tic tac»_ de las manecillas del viejo reloj de pared, regalo del abuelo de Zayn, hace que los nervios que se acumulan con rapidez en el estómago de Louis incrementen, cuando el minutero se alinea con la manecilla corta decide que no puede esperar más o estallará en mil pedazos.

Respira profundamente para infundirse valor y luego se aleja del marco de la ventana donde Louis se había recargado la última media hora en busca de alguna señal que le dijese si lo que estaba por hacer era una terrible idea.

Nada.

Ese es el resultado. El mundo continúa girando y las personas distraídas, preocupadas o indiferentes. No hay indicios de que las cosas estén cambiando solo porque Louis considera revelar sus sentimientos a un chico que solo conoce gracias a los cortos encuentros en el pasillo o el ascensor. Y, sin embargo, se siente como la decisión más importante que ha tomado alguna vez.

Sin estar muy confiado, toma las llaves de su piso, ignorando deliberada mente la pequeña caja donde esconde todas las cartas y pensamientos que el chico de ojos verdes inspiran.

_«Algún día»,_ piensa Louis, _«si todo sale bien, algún día»._

Da un último respiro antes de cerrar la puerta de su piso, el pasillo se extiende frente a él dando la impresión que es interminable, cuando la realidad es que la puerta de Harry solo está a escasos tres pasos de la suya.

El foco fundido al principio del corredor no ayuda, por el contrario la penumbra que se forma en el pasillo solo hace que las piernas de Louis tiemblen con más intensidad y las emociones que su estómago acumula estén a punto de desbordarse a través de su piel.

Lentamente corta la pequeña distancia que lo separa del piso de enfrente y sin pensarlo mucho toca la puerta, el tiempo se detiene un segundo y Louis nota cada extremidad de su cuerpo, es consciente de la respiración acompasada y de los vellos que se erizan en sus brazos. Solo es una fracción de tiempo, pero al instante siguiente se arrepiente de haber llamado y desea huir, sin embargo, el ruido que hay al interior del apartamento lo detiene de hacer cualquier cosa y espera.

El corazón de Louis late fuerte y deprisa, por un segundo piensa que es posible que pueda atravesarle la piel y salir él mismo a encarar a Harry, su respiración se acelera y las manos sudan, no solo estas, su cuerpo entero lo traiciona y es una mezcla extraña de extremidades trepidantes y sudor.

La puerta se abre revelando a una sonriente chica castaña muy hermosa en bata, el estómago de Louis se estremece y cambia el suave aleteo por una estrepitosa tormenta, su reparación se detiene y todo a su alrededor comienza a dar vueltas. El mundo parece desquebrajarse a sus espaldas.

_Idiotaidiotaidiota_.

_«Por supuesto que tendría novia»._

La chica lo mira sonriente, no solo es bonita, sino que todo indica que también es amable, la pequeña margarita se forma en su mejilla, es una desafortunada casualidad que ambos las tengan, Louis quiere que la tierra lo trague en ese instante, o que se borre el último minuto de su vida para evitar que su corazón se rompa.

—¿Buscas a mi hermano? —dice la chica, su sonrisa comienza desvanecerse y su rostro ahora refleja un deje de preocupación.

La boca de Louis se abre en su totalidad, al igual que sus ojos, hay electricidad revitalizante recorriéndole el cuerpo entero y pareciera que la vida vuelve a él. Su corazón late con más fuerza y su cuerpo se calienta, siente el rostro arder y no tiene ninguna duda que está sonrojado frente a la «hermana».

—¿Hermano? —repite con la felicidad colándose por cada letra.

Qué idiota ha sido, ahora que pone más atención en la chica puede notar el parecido con Harry, son casi dos gotas de agua, ríe nervioso, dejando salir toda la tensión que esos segundos acumularon en su cuerpo.

—Harry, sí —vuelve a hablar la chica, sin embargo ahora su voz parece desconfiada y Louis se da cuenta que comienza a ocultarse tras la puerta.

—Sí, lo siento. —Trata de arreglar el bochornoso episodio que está protagonizando—. Estaba recordando si apagué la estufa.

Hay una mezcla entre comprensión y diversión en ella y Louis solo espera que no haber quedado expuesto con semejante estupidez.

—¿De casualidad tú eres Louis? —pregunta mientras lo mira de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose.

—¡Gemma! —la gruesa voz de Harry grita desde adentro—. Déjalo en paz.

Louis ríe por lo tierno que suena Harry preocupándose de esa manera, si tan solo supiera que no hay forma de hacer que se vaya, al menos no ahora que sabe que la chica, Gemma, es su hermana.

—Sí es lindo, hermanito.

Es lo último que dice Gemma antes de desaparecer, sonriéndole a su hermano en el proceso, Harry aparece tras la puerta con el cabello húmedo pegándose a su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas, de pronto es consciente de las palabras que ha dicho la hermana del chico y el color rojizo comienza a apoderarse de su rostro.

—Lo siento, Gemma solo estaba diciendo tonterías. —Harry ríe, nerviosamente.

Las palabras hacen ruido en su cabeza, pero en lugar de tomarlo como un rechazo su boca se apodera de su cordura y yendo en contra de la razón le contesta: —¿Entonces no crees que soy lindo?

Louis cubre sus labios inmediatamente después que las palabras abandonan su boca, el color de sus mejillas extendiéndose por toda su cara hasta sus orejas y cuello, ahora sí quiere desaparecer, piensa en lo asombroso que sería poder meter su cabeza en el piso de concreto y no sacarla hasta que Harry se hubiese mudado de edifico, sin embargo, es imposible. Mierda.

Está a punto de disculparse, el silencio que inunda el pasillo es abrumador y hace que todo se sienta mucho peor, pero de pronto Harry comienza a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente y de algún modo termina con las manos sobre los hombros de Louis, el calor que emana el chico es abrasador y cree que podría quemarle la camiseta y después los hombros, y Louis cree que ni así sería capaz de soltarse.

—No, no, lo siento, Lou —tartamudea—. _Eres_ _lindo_, más que eso… quiero decir que_ me gustas_, pero… _¡mierda!_

El corazón de Louis vuelve a detenerse por segunda ocasión es menos de cinco minutos, pero esta vez no siente que su estómago esté siendo vaciado ni que su pecho duela porque carga un yunque de una tonelada, en esta ocasión su respiración se ralentiza y hay electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, revolviéndole el estómago, los aleteos vuelven, pero ahora se asemejan más a una parvada de aves.

Harry acaba de decir que gusta de Louis y no es ninguno de los sueños locos que a veces tiene, es real, total y completamente real, aún puede escuchar la rasposa voz diciéndolo entre balbuceos nerviosos, a Louis se le ocurren cientos de versos que puede escribir sobre ese momento, sin embargo usa el poco autocontrol que todavía tiene y decide aprovechar su suerte antes que decida migrar a otro chico enamorado.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —pregunta Louis, suavemente, pero confiando, es la primera vez que toma la iniciativa en algo así, había imaginado que si alguna vez tenía oportunidad con su vecino, sería este el que diera el primer paso, sin embargo, ahí está, tomando al toro por los cuernos, y lo cierto es que se siente de maravilla—. Como en una cita.

La espera parece eterna, aunque está seguro que ni siquiera pasa un segundo antes de que Harry lo mire con sus bellos ojos verdes, resplandeciendo y asienta.

—Me encantaría —responde el chico, dejando salir la sonrisa más bonita que le ha visto alguna vez, y todo es producto de Louis.

Louis sonríe y siente el calor recorrer su pecho, ninguno dice nada, pero no hay necesidad, quiere sacar su libreta y escribir cientos de líneas que la bonita cara de Harry en ese momento le transmite, pero eso solo provocaría que hable sobre las otras cartas y, piensa Louis, aunque la suerte estuvo de su lado por una vez en su vida, sería muy arriesgado asustarlo tan pronto.

Louis decide guardarse todas las frases que Harry le inspira en ese momento, sin decir mucho ambos chicos terminan en el piso del chico de ojos verdes cenando, hay alguna palabra por aquí y por allá, pero lo que más abunda son las miradas fugaces que se lanzan y las sonrisas tímidas que no necesitan explicaciones.

Tal vez más adelante sea momento de revelar todas las cartas que escribe sobre él, pero por lo pronto dejará que ese instante se extienda tanto como desee hacerlo.

♡♡♡

** _Hola, chico del apartamento 5-12, o ¿debería llamarte novio? Me gusta_ ** ** _cómo suena, ya es un año desde aquella vez que pensé que tu hermana era tu conquista y no puedo creer cuántas cosas han cambiado. Gemma está por casarse, tu mejor amigo y el mío finalmente están juntos. Somos roomies, o los chicos del 5-12 como le gusta decir a Irlanda, eso es un gran paso._ **

** _¿Por qué te escribo esto? Porque prometí que más adelante te dejaría leer todas las cosas que mi cabeza enamorada pensaba sobre ti y plasmaba en cartas, y ahora es ese «más adelante». Confieso que estoy nervioso, y ansioso, pero creo que no puede ser tan malo si te atreviste a mudarte conmigo —o yo contigo en realidad—, porque al final del día sigo siendo un tonto enamorado._ **

** _Harry, Hazz, Amor, tantas palabras que envuelven un solo significado y es que te amo, sé que lo digo mucho, pero no puedo dejar de decirlo, de repetírtelo. Porque te amo más de lo que alguna vez pensé sería posible, porque estamos juntos así como cada tarde en las puestas de sol, el astro rey se une al inmenso océano y nos regala la más increíble de las vistas. Un milagro en la tierra. Algo perfecto. Así como tú y yo._ **

** _Hay tantas palabras que no he dicho porque no soy capaz de expresarlas frente a ti, todavía tienes el efecto de volverme un cervatillo nervioso, pero espero estas y las otras cartas puedan darte una idea de todo lo que eres para mí._ **

** _Te amo y quiero gritarlo al mundo, sin embargo quiero que sepas que tú eres mi mundo y pese a todo lo que alguna vez creí y me dijeron del amor y sus riesgos, cuando estoy contigo no existe nada que pueda quebrarme, porque juntos somos fuertes, los más fuertes. Tú me haces fuerte._ **

** **

** _Con amor, Louis._ **

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, dejen sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
